federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - June, 2406
This page chronicles posts #20971-21090 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2406. *FP - May, 2406 *FP - July, 2406 Earth Plots First Week Concerned for her granddaughter, MARIAME FUKUSHIMA talks to NATALIE VIOBAHN-ALMIN about why she doesn’t want to go home and finds out that the little girl is scared of losing another parent. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE it out with MARLINA BELL again on a job when he hurts his hand, so she takes him to a bar and they get more drunk and flirty than before. CONNOR gets the idea of a threesome so he can be close to Marlina and talks to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about the idea, only doesn’t name names. CONNOR then seeks his mother out and MARIAME has something to make his sore hand feel better. ANDRUS SAVOI has plans and asks ZAVALA LIU to come with him to Morgan’s birthday party. SAMANTHA talks to BENEDICT HUGHES who brings up Connor and Marlin’s time together which makes Sam concerned he never brought it up himself. Back into the swing of things on Earth, KITAAN DHOW talks to LINCOLN TREDWAY about his soon to be granddaughter and his relationship with Elliana. Second Week When CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is confronted by SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about Marlina, they get into a semi-fight because she continues to be jealous of Elliana’s influence over him. CONNOR talks to MARLINA BELL now things are sorted out and she agrees she would like to have a threesome with him and Sam. MORGAN DEVRIX has her bday gala and talks to ZAVALA LIU. They chat about her life and Morgan gets more of the feeling she is a special needs kid. ANDRUS SAVOI takes ZAVALA out after the party for dinner and they talk about their relationship. ELLIANA TREDWAY takes some time to herself but gets upset when LINCOLN TREDWAY lectures her about being more careful while pregnant. MOIRA HEDRIN runs into CONNOR who is at the Presidential Gala and discusses the idea of him helping her out sometimes as a personal guard. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has a hard time dealing with his mood and drinks in the gym. PATRICK REESE sees him and they talk about the things that make him feel guilty. Third Week Back from her vacation, MOIRA talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to get caught up in work stuff, as well as introduces her page CEDRIC FROBISHER who Chris remembers as Captain Reese’s ‘grandson.’ Finally able to have their threesome, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and MARLINA BELL enjoy each others company. New character AARON WESTBROOK talks to SAMANTHA after he is arrested for making XTC, while she tries to make a deal with him for Syndicate names. LINCOLN TREDWAY gets information back on the ‘Justin Cult’ case and talks to MIRANDA ARIAS about her tenacity that both helped and hindered the process – both making amends as much as they are able. As mCHRISTOPHER gets to the regular side and visits with HEIDI who is back on Earth. He alludes to the fact his marriage isn’t that good and has always liked her so they plan a elicit date. With N’LANI DHAJA into the future now, she makes some stops and talks to KARYN WOLFE about the past and bring sup the rokai story her younger counterpart and Jatar are writing and the strange coincidences with the memories and story in future times. Fourth Week As mCHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD pushes forward in his plans, he sees HEIDI THAY once more in her residence and they have sex. Afterwards, he explains to her that things are going to be changing which could involve her becoming his wife in the future. When AARON WESTBROOK gives up some names to SAMANTHA ELBUNNE in their deal she realizes he isn’t even in the Syndicate and lets him out to rehab. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and MARLINA BELL get together for self defense lessons and flirt a little more than usual after their threesome. Cardassia Plots First Week Back on the planet, MARIEL OKEA surprises SISI VENIK but doesn’t realize she is out with HOIT UULI and is kind of jealous the two are so familiar. SISI later goes to MARIEL’S parents place and meets them before they talk about their future. Second Week Preparing to leave the planet, ODESSA MUNROE talks to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) about her vacation, as well as referencing he and Cydja were married on June 8th, 2406. Third Week When YORKIN DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR get together and chat about Yorkin’s marriage, the actor lies about the circumstances leading up to him enrolling in anger management. Fourth Week Back to CHASAMA DANAN, JORET VENIK spends some time romancing her, while it is clear Chasama really enjoys his company. She gives him an expensive watch and he is happy to have her as a sugar mama. Bajor Plots First Week Reconnecting with CORO, BENJAMIN WOLFE asks him questions about his Xindi heritage and they decide on what kind of relationship they want with each other. Still in orbit of Bajor, ANTHONY NORAD has a drink with MALCOM PARKER and they catch up, Tony getting permission to have some relations with Mattie. En route to the station, LAUREN AL-KHALID talks to ISAAC AL-KHALID about her brother and his position within Starfleet. Once there, ISAAC and BENJAMIN have some time to talk but only briefly since Lauren takes up most of the time. KAHANA TAMBE has passed the first round of the application when CORO gives her more news and tests before her position can be accepted. Second Week In a dream, BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to DAX WOLFE in a dream and helps the child experience what it is like to fall before they wake up. BENJAMIN is a little startled by this dream and confers with KARYN WOLFE about the whole thing to get another perspective. BENJAMIN spots MALCOM PARKER in the replomat when he is back at work and the two talk about their personal lives. En route to the planet, KATAL DHAJA talks to KITAAN DHOW and encourages him to talk more to Rahne and the other kids. KITAAN finally talks to RAHNE DHAJA and they talk about how her Atte Chiaro came to be. When RAHNE gets to Bajor, she spends time with KARYN and they go to the pool where she used to see her mother and found the Orb of Memories. Rahne has a memory of Maiya and Bikreel’s fight before they leave. BENJAMIN is out with MARCUS WOLFE and DAX at a buffet having a guys time out and they talk about the rokai story and the last spring ball game with Karyn. KATAL and CHIARO DHOW are out looking for houses and decide on one in Lonar to be close to the coast and for Rahne. KATAL talks to MARCUS about Rahne and some of the things she is experiencing in hopes of figuring out what is going on in relation to the Prophets. Planning an ‘accidental’ run-in, KAHANA TAMBE goes to the same salon that KATRIONA AL-KHALID is in and talks to her about Malcom and her relationship. RAHNE goes with KATAL and OPAKA SULLAN to a reliquary and just happens to pick out three things belonging to the Lonar dig-site and Bikreel/Maiya. Third Week When ANNA-ALEENA KORAN arrives to Bajor to see N’lani, KATAL DHAJA intercepts first and asks to her to talk to Rahne and offer her professional opinion about the little girl. ANNA does this, inquiring about the things RAHNE DHAJA sees but believes she just has more of a vivid imagination. NOAH ALMIN finally makes it to Bajor and talks to HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA about their plans for the next month or so. When LAUREN WOLFE from 2390 accidentally touches N’lanis temporal transporter she is beamed over into the future and NOAH finds her. They talk over lunch and she explains the past while he explains the future. NOAH eventually takes LAUREN to temporal police and she is safely returned. Fourth Week When KARYN WOLFE talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE about what information she got from N’lani, they both are confused as to how something like this can even happen. N’LANI DHAJA finally meets with KITAAN DHOW of the future and they make a date to talk about each other’s families. N’LANI then seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and Nerys to talk to them about the past and she encourages him to talk to Karyn/Benjamin about the rokai. RAHNE DHAJA wakes up feeling sad as she remembers that Bikreel has left Maiya from her dreams. MARCUS talks to her about it and cheers her up. Bringing RAHNE to BENJAMIN and KARYN, MARCUS discusses the rokai information with them while DAX WOLFE is mobbed by a touchy Rahne. N’LANI meets with KITAAN in the bar and things heat up between them before going to a hotel and having sex. CORO seeks out BENJAMIN at work and requests leave because his father is dying. Benjamin asks more and finds out about conditions at the reptilian dilithium mines. RAHNE has a dream, this time with DAX WOLFE and they talk about his future. It is implied something will happen to him and he would like to give up this time and rest, but she convinces him not to since this time around is even more important. N’LANI runs into NOAH and talks to him about his life, coping with what he did and thanking him for helping Lauren Wolfe. RAHNE gets up in the morning again, this time making MARCUS see she has a little flower that never seems to wilt. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Worried about his feelings for MATILDA WEISS, BRYAN COMPTON pretends he likes someone else and wants to switch shifts but Mattie gets upset and convinces him not to. MATILDA gets a communication from MICHAL JESYN and they talk about the future and where they may be stationed. Second Week Hoping to help BRYAN COMPTON, MATILDA WEISS talks to him about the kind of girls he likes to find a match, but then realizes maybe she could fit his ideas. She offers to be friends-with-benefits but he turns her down. BRYAN, in search of advice, talks to JOVANA NADIS about Matilda and how to approach the situation. MATILDA and BRYAN talk once more and get to the root of the issue – he likes her and wants to be more than a rebound. She explains she isn’t ready for more, regardless of who it is and he understands. Betazoid Plots Third Week On the last legs of their vacation, MOIRA HEDRIN catches SAJAN DEVRIX looking at other woman and offers that he could still have an open relationship until they are engaged. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week When mCHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD finally gets everything he needs for his plans, the talks to mMEGAN SPARKS about going to the other side and impersonating the President to take over the Federation. #06 June, 2406 #06 June, 2406 #06 June, 2406